Someone To Finally Tell
by TecNicolorkrystal
Summary: What happens when you were born poor, beaten, raped, beaten again, starved and things worse? Meet Irridessa Walters. Shes been through it all. Doesn't know who her father is, is adopted. Shes had to adjust to all kinds of things...full summary inside.
1. One: The New Girl

**A/N: Hello people of fanfiction! I am your author, TecNicolorkrystal. This is my newest fanfic wich is really stupid of me to start another one right now since I have like four other stories going. But I have had this idea for a while so of course here it is. The OC is like my universal OC. I plan on doing a Harry Potter thing with her too. I have made quite a few of them but shes my favorite. I think this is pretty much AU. The start of season three I think. I'm not entirely sure what time period to give you but its in their senior year. This is my first AU fic. SO be nice please.**

**Title: Someone To Finally Tell **

**Rating: T(very good chance it will go up, since there are mentions of rape and abuse)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, I do own Irridessa though. **

**Summary: What happens when you were born poor, beaten, raped, beaten again, starved and things worse? Meet Irridessa Walters. Shes been through it all. Doesn't know who her father is, is adopted. Shes had to adjust to all kinds of things. So how will she adjust to William McKinley High School? Friends, enemies, or someone to finally tell them what happened?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>One: The New Girl <strong>_

* * *

><p>I walked into the administration office retrieving my schedule and a map of the school and filled out a few things. I was tapping my foot waiting for the escort to show up. He or she was going to take me around all day and show me where my classes are and what not. I just hope I didn't have to talk much.<p>

The lady returned with a well dressed teenage boy with light brown hair and eyes that couldn't decide between green, blue and gray. He was smirking slightly but his eyes seemed empty. The receptionist left us alone then. I stared at him curiously. I wanted to know why his eyes seemed so empty. He was eyeing my clothes with...distaste?

"I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be taking you around today." He said his voice high pitched for a boys.

"Irridessa Walters. I'm a senior this year."

"Me too".

He then gestured to the door and I followed him out. He took me around explaining the classes, where I should go for each class, what the teachers were like and so on. We returned to one of class rooms. It was my second period. French.

"First should be ending in just a moment so no point in going there".

I smiled slightly at him. "Thanks Kurt."

He nodded. "Of course".

The bell rung and he got lost in the crowd. I smoothed down the lime green tutu I wore and looked at my black tights. The many bracelets on my wrists jangled as the clinked together. I took a deep breath flipped my blonde hair out of my face and stepped into French. It was easy enough. They were further behind than where I used to go to school and French was the one class I could do okay in. I liked different languages.

After French I had gym which really sucked. I walked out late because I didn't want to change in front of the other girls. I felt exposed in the small shorts and gym shirt I had to wear. We played dodge ball so I made sure I got hit so I got to sit out but of course my team caught the ball and I got back in.

After that I was blessed with math which I could zone out in the notes I was taking. Again they were further back and I didn't have to do much. Even though I was failing math at my old school it wasn't because I didn't understand it was because I never got to do the homework. The boy sitting next to me kept giving glances at me. His hair was a dark black and gelled back to hide all of the curls. His eyes were a pretty hazel.

When the teacher gave us partner work I was not so thrilled. I tugged on my blonde hair and turned to look at him. He was smiling a goofy smile. I frowned slightly.

"Hi I'm Blaine. You must be new."

I tried a smile. "I'm Irridessa."

"My boyfriend said that he took a new student around today. Said something about lime tutus and abnormal blonde hair".

I hmped. "Does Kurtsie have a problem with my fashion sense?".

He laughed. "Probably. He does with just about everyone's though".

"Lovely."

I worked with him and he was humming something. I tried to place the tune. Then I found it.

"Seriously, Peacock? Could you pick a more perverted song?". I said.

He blushed. "Its not really my fault that Katy's a genius."

I laughed a bit. "No just...it seems odd that you would sing something so...perverted. You don't seem the type."

"I'm not. Its just stuck in my head is all".

We worked until the bell ended and it was lunch next. I wasn't looking forward to because I had no friends to sit with. I was startled as Blaine looped his arm through mine and led me to the cafeteria staying with me in line and leading me over to a table with a few other people Kurt was their too. He smiled at me slightly. I noticed his eyes weren't empty as he smiled at Blaine. He sat me on one side of him and Kurt was on the other.

I looked at the other people here. An Asian who was obviously a goth who was chatting happily with a big black girl. A smiling goofy boy sat down next to her and was chatting with a boy who had a Mohawk and another Asian. A blonde girl sat down next to me smiling like a ditz and a Latina sat next to her. She smiled at me.

"Hi tutu", She said airily. Her eyes glimmered happily.

"Hi", I replied. "My names not tutu".

"Well its a nick-name silly! Mines Britt. For Brittany. Whats your name?".

I was starting to like her. "Irridessa."

"Oh! Can I call you Dessa then?".

I nodded. The Latina started talking.

"Hello. That's Mike, Puck, Finn, Mercedes, Tina. You know Blaine and Kurt. I'm Sant—".

"Hello fellow glee clubbers!", An extremly short girl with brown hair chirpped as she reached the table.

"Shut your trap Berry. I'm Santana. And _that _is Rachel man-hands Berry", She said pointing at the girl.

"Why hello! I'm Rachel Berry! Who are you?", She said talking to me like I was two.

I backed into Blaine slightly at her cheeriness. It wasn't something I was accustomed too. "You're dressed like a toddler", I said instead of answering the question. "And a grandmother. How do you do that?".

Santana burst out laughing at that and Blaine and Kurt had looked over amused.

"I still have yet to figure out", Kurt said, his eyes glimmering full of amusment.

She scrunched her nose up. "I asked your name."

"Jeez don't get all demanding their short one. I'm Irridessa Walters".

She nodded and sat next to the tall football player and demanded his attention. Blaine dragged me into his conversation with Kurt needing a third opinion on something or another. Kurt finally won much to Blaine's dislike and I was then talking with Brittany and Santana about clothes. Tina and Mercedes got my attention about boys. That's when a bottle blonde came over and sat next to her kissing her on the cheek.

I actually had a good time until the bell rang. The rest of the day passed by in a blur and I was soon driving home. I walked in to an empty house. The first thing I did was lit a few candles for my pyromaniacness and then watched some TV before doing the homework. I finally couldn't stand spongebob any more and went up to my room. As soon as I was starting history the garage door opened and I heard a car coming in.

I hurried down the stairs excited to see some one I knew for once. And it got even better. It was my brother. Micheal. I threw myself onto him. He stumbled backwards but caught his balance.

"Mikey!", I exclaimed.

"Hey, Dessa. Calm down won't you?".

I released him and he ran a hand threw his black hair. His green eyes twinkling at me. I quickly pulled out the box of cookies and we sat down on the couch.

"So how's Vanessa?", I asked through a cookie.

"She's fine. Just being a bit of a drama queen, but that's why I love her."

Vanessa was his girlfriend from high school. She was very pretty and a theater nerd, hence the drama queeness. He asked me how the new school was. I had been going to a boarding all girls school but I was sick of it and asked to go to the public school. It took a lot of fighting but I had gotten to go.

"So why are you here? Its a Wensday."

"Mom and Dad called. They said that they were going to get stuck at work until like two. They called me because.."

"They didn't want me to be alone. I'm seventeen for crying out loud! I don't need a baby sitter!", I exclaimed furiously.

"They're just worried Dessa. They don't want you to go back to...well.."

"Cutting? Burning myself? I have been in and our of therapy for years. I haven't self harmed for nearly a year and a half. I am fine."

He pulled be into a hug just to stop my ranting. "Its because you wouldn't tell them exactly what happened. The therapists, them, the doctors. You wouldn't tell any one. You were only fourteen, you just asked questions and wouldn't let them touch you. You won't even tell me." He whispered.

"Because I don't want to talk about it," I retorted.

"Dessa, its been three years surely—".

I clamped my hands over my ears fighting off the memories. "You sound like Doctor Emerson!".

He finally shut up and we sat in silence. I examined my bracelets carelessly.

"I'm sorry." He said finally.

"I am too." I said. _For everything. _

* * *

><p>I pulled into the school parking lot the next day early. There was hardly any one else here. I was going by the dumpster when I heard a cry of pain and I crept over too it. Kurt was surrounded by a bunch of football players. He was on the ground arms over his head to protect his face. Anger bubbled through me. He was in no way strong enough to handle these jerks.<p>

"Hey!", I said taking off in a sprint.

One of them looked over at me and smirked. "Aw look at that Hummel. The tutu fairy is coming to your rescue."

He peeked out of his arms, tears welling in his eyes. I got closer. He was taller than me but I could take him.

"Really? The tutu fairy? I've heard better insults from my two year old cousin!". I was standing in front of him now and he glared at me.

"Really? Why don;t you tell that to my fist!".

His hand shot forward and I moved quickly out of the way. He turned at me again and my fist collided with his nose. He howled in pain as blood started oozing from it. The rest of them looked uncertain but then charged me. I took them down one by one, out witting them and then hitting their groin or pressure points. Finally they were lying all around me groaning and curled in the fetal position.

I reached Kurt helped him up and handed him his bag. His eyes were wide with fear as he looked at me and then at them. His motu hung open as well.

"How the hell did you do that?", He asked.

"Sadly, practice."I answered.

I looped my arm through his and led him off to the school. After we were hidden in the auditorium is when I started asking questions.

"How long?".

"How long what?".

"How long have they been bullying you?".

He looked down and whispered hoarsely. "Years".

"What have your friends done?".

"Nothing really."

"The teachers?"

"They don't notice."

"Your parents?"

"Tried to get the school bored to stop them. It didn't work."

"Blaine?".

"I don't tell him. You can't either. Why do you care any way?" He asked.

I smiled sadly. I had never told anyone what really had happened. "If I can trust you Kurt. One day I will tell you. But not today. I will say, however, that no one deserves to be treated that way and if they ever try to come near you again, come and get me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what exactly did happen to her? How did she take down the boys? Will she join glee? Why doesn't she talk about it? Find out next time! Please review dear readers. That would be amazing if you did. **


	2. Two: The Note

**A/N: Hello wonderful readers! And welcome back to Someone To Finally Tell! Thank you all for reading. I would love it if I could get more reviews. Also, I am planning on doing another glee story on Iridessa and a Harry Potter one too. Excited to do that. :D I am so sick of rain here in Colorado. It is getting annoying. So lets got to the story shall we?**

**Oh and P.S.: If you guys have any songs that talk about pain in the past/abuse/cutting/self hate stuff like that send it to me please! **

**Title: Someone To Finally Tell **

**Rating: T(very good chance it will go up, since there are mentions of rape and abuse)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, I do own Irridessa though. **

**Summary: What happens when you were born poor, beaten, raped, beaten again, starved and things worse? Meet Irridessa Walters. Shes been through it all. Doesn't know who her father is, is adopted. Shes had to adjust to all kinds of things. So how will she adjust to William McKinley High School? Friends, enemies, or someone to finally tell them what happened?**

_**Two:The Note**_

Kurt was suddenly my best friend. We got stares from the other glee kids and when they asked what happened we simply answered we just had a bonding moment Whenever I would walk by one of jocks I took a step towards them making them flinch and then smirked at them. When glee rolled around that day Kurt and Blaine dragged me along. They didn't even know if I could sing but they took me any way.

I was introduced to Mr. Schue, I didn't have him since I took French, and was asked if I wanted to audition. I said I wasn't sure but Blaine was like a puppy on speed and said 'do it do it do it do it' over and over incredibly fast. Kurt then began chanting behind him and then the whole glee club joined in. I smacked my self on the forehead and finally muttered 'OK'. Blaine was all over me then. I got my iPod out and scrolled through songs. I had several songs from my therapist, most I ignoed, I had lots banned on my iPod but they were there any way. I finally found one that was hidden away in the thousand of songs. It was the one my adoptive brother sung to me when I started cutting for the third time. That was what got me to stop. Then.

"YO! have a song!." I called over the ruckus.

I stood up and asked if Brad knew it and he did. The glee kids all took their seats eyes trained on me. I gave a shaky breath as Blaine and Kurt gave me a thumbs up. Brad his the first note and I sang.

_It must' a been a place so dark, couldn't feel the light  
>Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud<br>Now here we are gathered in our little home town  
>This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd<em>

It had been horribly dark. I felt so unloved. I mean everything that had happened... HE tried to reach me when through the haze. Even after getting out of there I still felt unloved. Even when Micheal said he loved me I never felt it. They helped me before we moved. It wasn't how I wanted to draw a crowd.

_Oh why that's what I keep askin'  
>Was there anything I could have said or done<br>Oh I had no clue you were masking the troubled soul, God only knows  
>What went wrong and why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song<br>Mmmmmmm_

He kept asking what happened. I wouldn't tell. He wanted to do something, anything and I still won't let him in. He didn't know just how troubled I was. I don't really belive in god but he would have been the only one to know. He wanted to know what went wrong, and there were times when I just had get up and leave because of a flashback or an urge.

_Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old  
>rounding third to score the winning run<br>You always played with passion no matter what the game  
>When you took the stage you shined just like the sun<em>

He always said I was beautiful, he always said I'd win and be what ever I wanted o be. He said I always had this passion in my eyes no matter what. He said when I was center stage I was the sun. I was brighter then the sun.

_Oh why that's what I keep askin'  
>Was there anything I could have said or done<br>Oh I had no clue you were masking the troubled soul, God only knows  
>What went wrong and why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song<br>Yah yah yah  
><em>

He kept asking and asking if he could have done. He didn't know, couldn't have known, what I was. What went wrong and why I would leave. He couldn't leave.

I looked out at the audience and Kurt and Blaine were holding hands and Kurt was close to tears. I noticed I was too. They probably just thought it was the emotion, not the back story.

_Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze  
>The golden sun is shining on my face<br>The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing  
>This old world really ain't that bad a place<em>

We were in a park when he sang to me. It was right before I went into ninth grade. The birds stopped singing to listen to his voice. It was an amazing place.

_Oh why there's no comprehending  
>And who am I to try to judge or explain<br>Oh but I do have one burning question  
>Who told you life wasn't worth the fight<br>They were wrong  
>They lied<br>And now you're gone  
>And we cried<em>

Said he didn't need to know what exactly to happen to know it was bad. He did know that I had been lied to about how horrible I was and how wonderful I was. He wanted to know who exactly told me I wasn't worth it, to live. They lied, I almost was gone and we cried.

_Cause It's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song  
><em>

_Your beautiful song  
>Your absolutely beautiful song<em>

The music ended and I received cheers and applause and I wiped away the tear that fell over. Kurt and Blaine glomped themselves onto me Kurt murmuring praise in my ear. I smiled genuinely for the first time in well...for ever really.

Schuster clamped a hand on my back which I winced at and congratulated me and told me I was in. I rolled my shoulders back to try and ease the ache. I knew it was all in my head but it really felt like all the bruising was still there.

Xxxxxxxx

I happily arrived home after glee club and lots of praise. I was a bit sad about the song and I was fighting off the _urge_ at the moment but I had done it before. I had stayed clean for longer than I had before and I'm not letting that go. I pulled my converse off and padded over to the kitchen. I pulled an apple from the fridge and saw two notes on the fridge. The first read:

_ 'Hey Dessa, just left this for you. I love you. Hope you had a wonderful day at school. ~Mike' _

When I read the second the apple dropped out of my hand and his the floor. My blood ran cold and the anxiety was coming on no matter what meds were in my system at the moment. My breathing quickened and I pressed my finger nails into palm creating little half moons. The note was scrawled sloppily on the back of an old shopping list. This read:

_'Hello darling. Mommy's been looking for you. You were very bad to run away and get another family to love you. Only I love you. And I will get you back. Don't worry. I'll get you out of that retched place. I will get you back with me and Theo. Hes missed you so much. Don't worry darling. I'll get you by the end of your school year. ~Mommy' _

I ripped the note of the fridge and sprinted to my room apple gone. My breathing was even heavier. I shoved the note in a desk drawer and then sprinted around the house locking everything. It didn't matter any way. Theo would just pick the lock...They would get me...he'd take me again...

I collapsed on my bed finally curled into a ball and began sobbing.

**A/N: Jeez...sorry its taken so long. I went camping and then I got sidetracked with other** **so I apologize. I think i'm going to amp it up ti 'M' the way this is going. You have been forewarned! **

**Please review darlings! **


	3. Three: Needles and Pinky Promises

**A/N: Hello dear readers! I am so glad you like it so much! It came to by attention that one of the readers posted a theory. And me being as stupid as I am forgot you didn't know what the back story is. I am not going to tell you but I would love it if you guys start guessing her back story. It would be wonderful! I don't update as often with this one because I could spend two to three days on it. I want to make it long and really good for you guys to like so please don't rush me. Enough of me lets get onto the story shall we! **

**Title: Someone To Finally Tell **

**Rating: T(very good chance it will go up, since there are mentions of rape and abuse)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, I do own Irridessa though. **

**Summary: What happens when you were born poor, beaten, raped, beaten again, starved and things worse? Meet Irridessa Walters. Shes been through it all. Doesn't know who her father is, is adopted. Shes had to adjust to all kinds of things. So how will she adjust to William McKinley High School? Friends, enemies, or someone to finally tell them what happened?**

_**Three: Needles and Pinky Promises **_

I woke up around nine as there was a clap of thunder above me. I nearly fell off the bed but caught myself and rolled back over breathing hard. She had found me. That bitch had found me. We'd have to move again. That's why we came here. How did she even get out of jail? The authorities said she was behind bars again. I curled into a small ball on my side and took a shuttering breath. Mom would be home. I took a deep breath and stood up walking into my bathroom and cleaned myself up. I then headed downstairs to find her setting a plate on the table.

"Hello darling", She said.

My mother was short for her age and had kind brown eyes. She had dark ebony skin with long braided black hair. She had worry lines around her eye brows and mouth but she still looked beautiful. People would always question why I looked so different from every one in my family. My mother and her ebony skin and coarse black hair, my father and his tan skin and light brown hair and my brother he had my mother looks and my fathers skin and hair. I was quite pale, I burned horribly in the sun, and my light blonde hair. It was natural.We said 'adoption' and that got them off. A lot of people didn't understand it. Others thought it was bad to have an interracial family. I wound up being arrested once for punching some one once.

"Hey mummy," I said my voice cracking slightly.

"You ok? I'm sorry I didn't get home sooner. I know you don't like the thunder—."

I jumped on that quickly. "Oh yeah. It just freaked me out was all."

It wasn't a complete lie. I was pretty scared of thunder storms but I had fallen asleep before hand.

"I'm so sorry, honey. Here, its your favorite!".

It was grilled chicken, peas and noodles. I smiled at her and started to eat even though I wasn't hungry. I really should tell her...

"Mom?"

"Yes darli—."

"I'm home!" My dad called from the garage door. He came over and kissed my mother on her cheek.

They exchanged a few words and then my mother looked at me. "You wanted to say something honey?" She asked.

I forced a bright smile. "Nothing."

I then dumped my plate in the sink and headed up to my room to finish my homework before my resolution cracked and I told them every thing.

Xxxxxx

The next two weeks passed and I became accustomed to glee. I nearly got into some form of argument with Rachel and what a prick she was. Santana had accepted me with open arms and altough we could still easily get into arguments they were ones that friends had. Kurt had insisted he take me shopping and I went. I dragged Blaine along of course so I didn't wind up looking like lady gaga. I still got my tutus but he now got me other kinds of earrings, denim skirts,(though I still I got my tights) and he got me into a dress or two. But much to his distaste and Blaine's excitement, I got my nose pierced. A shiny pink jewel now sat on the left side of my nose.

I had pushed the note to the back of my mind and had been fine. There hadn't been anything else from that monster. So I had an easy time until Monday of my third week in glee. I was met with a nasty surprise.

Once again I was rounding a corner of the school. I was met by screams. I dropped my cookie monster back pack and gaped for a total of three seconds.

Blaine was currently being held back by two of the neanderthals on the football team and being punched repeatedly by another. It was the same one I punched first last time the had hurt Kurt. I think his name was Jason. Kurt was crying out for Blaine who was also looked trashed.

I saw the next punch in slow motion. Jason's hand collided with Blaine's jaw line and he cried out tears mixing with the blood from his nose. That's when I jumped into action.

"Get the HELL off him!" I screeched at him.

His fist was drawn back about to hit him again when he smirked. He pushed Blaine down and turned on me. He smiled maliciously.

"Hello tutu fairy, come to get beat up?".

He still towered over me but I wasn't scared. I had seen this before. And because of that I was teetering on the edge of a flash back. He was looking down at me.

"Last I recall I beat up you." I said calmly.

He growled. "Shall we settle that that then?".

"Dessa, don't do it!", Kurt screamed his voice cracking. I heard a cry of pain from him.

I stuck a finger in his face. "Do. Not. Hurt. Them."

He smiled. "That's not your choice."

I heard a whimper and my heart broke. "Lets fix that then."

He didn't get to answer me because I punched him in the face. He easily came back around slapping me in the face. It went on like that. Us fighting, Kurt crying out and Blaine trying to get in between us. Everything was hurting and I couldn't keep the memory off any longer. I wasn't seventeen, Jason wasn't Jason and Kurt wasn't Kurt. I was fourteen smaller than I was now. Jason was Theo the big brute and one of _her_ boyfriends. And Kurt, sweet, innocent Kurt was Celeste. Perfect little Celeste.

I got Jason/Theo on the ground and kicked him in the ribs sending him over in pain. Kurt/Celeste fell to the ground and the rest of the goons charged me. I heard something crack but couldn't tell who it was. I was stuck in between knowing this wasn't then but flashbacks were possessive bitches.

I knocked the last one to the ground in pain and rushed Kurt/Celeste. I finally snapped out of it when I realized that Kurt was breathing.

"Oh my god, Kurt." I whispered hoarsely.

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me. "Hi Dessie. Stupid jocks they are."

I fumbled for my phone but a hand stopped mine.

"I already called." It was Blaine.

Blaine looked worse than Kurt on the outside.

"Why?". Was all I managed.

"They were mad they didn't get to do this to Kurt the first time. I was with him." He answered hoarsely. "Oh baby, why didn't you tell me?,"He asked Kurt.

"I didn't want to stress you out." Kurt returned. He was clutching his side. They must have broke a rib of his.

Speaking of ribs mine were awfully sore now. Probably bruised. I heard sirens approach and soon they loaded Kurt in and checked Blaine and me out and decided that we both needed to go to. They got us in the cars and we followed closely. Kurt was wheeled in and we were sat down on a bed and hooked up to IV's. I never was fond of needles. I had to hide in Blaine's neck for them to put it in.

After a few things they left us in peace. I was clinging to Blaine's hand. We were awaiting news on Kurt. The only news we had was that he had passed out in the ambulance and that he was in surgery.

A nurse came by ten minutes later.

"Blaine Anderson and Irridessa Walters," She called.

We waved her over. "What's up? Is Kurt out? Is he okay?". Blaine and I asked in unison. We looked at each other. If the situation hadn't been so grave I would have laughed.

"No he's still in surgery. There was a lot of internal bleeding. Both of you need X-rays."

I wanted to protest but Blaine squeezed my hand. I sighed. "Fine. Have our families been contacted?"

"Yes. Kurt's as well. They should all be here soon."

She led us away and had us get X-rayed. It turned out I had a fractured rib and many bruised. Blaine actually had two broken ones and his were bruised as well. They had us patched up and then sent us out to the waiting room. I wanted to pace to keep my mind on anything else but I was supposed to be walking at a minimum. So all I could do was squeeze Blaine's hand and wait for our famlies to arrive.

It was twenty minutes later when my mom, both of Kurt's parents and who I assumed to be Blaine's mom came rushing in. Blaine and I were enveloped by our moms and we tried to get them off exclaiming about bruised and broken ribs. That sent both of them into a bit of crying and they wound up hugging each other. After that they properly introduced themselves to each other and my mom to Kurt's parents. We filled them in on what happened. Burt was furious and pulled me into a hug as well telling me how thankful he was that I showed up. I smiled at him and told him Kurt was very precious to me. His mom, who is his step-mom, was crying as she told me how thankful she was that I was there.

"Um, Blaine, want some coffee?", I asked trying to get away from all the attention. I didn't do well with being this close to so many people.

Blaine must of sensed my stress because he got an arm around me and led me down to the cafeteria. We grabbed or drinks and found a table in a corner with no one else near by. I sighed.

"Thanks Blaine. I owe you one."

He chuckled. "Any day. You saved me and Kurt so honestly I owe you."

I smiled. "I just wanted to see you safe."

There was a pause and then Blaine said, "Irridessa, can I ask you something?"

"Well, you just did but you can ask another," I said cheekily.

I smiled and then his face turned serious. "Dessa, when you started...fighting the football team you seemed to..go into a trance."

Uh-oh.

"You started calling Jason 'Theo' and Kurt..Celeste."

I gulped. I talked in my flashback.

"What was that about."

I almost wanted to tell Blaine. Everything. But I didn't want him to pity me. And I don't care if it'd been three years I still didn't wanna talk about it.

"Blaine. I know you trust me. And I trust you to an extent. But what happened when I fought Jason and the rest of them and what happened to me many many years ago is not something I am yet willing to share. I'll make you the same promise I did with Kurt. One day, if I feel I can trust you with what happened, I will tell you everything. I promise."

I held my pinkie out for him to take. He smiled sadly. But took it.

"Deal."

Xxxxxx

Kurt got out of surgery not long after that. We waited in his room for another ten minutes for him to wake up. He drowsily opened his eyes.

"Dessiee, Blaine? What happened?". His head turned around. "I'm in the Hospital aren't I?"

We nodded. Blaine was crying and I felt tears prickiling at my eyes.

"You've been in surgery for a while. There was a lot of internal bleeding." Blaine explained.

We talked idly about what happened. Burt and Carole came in and hugged Kurt. Then they told us what I was dreading.

"The police will be here soon. They have to take your statements."

I wanted to smack someone or kick a chair over. My past would be brought into this and once again my sanity would be questioned. Lovely.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I was dragged on 'vacation'. Yeah right. It was visiting family. But I did get to go to Kings Island in Ohio! Hehe, its been mentioned in glee... Hope you like it, please review, that would make my day! **


	4. Four: Flashback

**A/N: Its been a while! I apologize! My schedule is picking up again. Its insane, so updates might go down but I shall try my best okay? I would still love to hear your theories on this. Seriously. So any way, now we must see how Irridessa deals with the police. The seem to be a big part of her past. *Evil laugh* lets go read then? **

**Title: Someone To Finally Tell **

**Rating: T(very good chance it will go up, since there are mentions of rape and abuse)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, I do own Irridessa though. **

**Summary: What happens when you were born poor, beaten, raped, beaten again, starved and things worse? Meet Irridessa Walters. Shes been through it all. Doesn't know who her father is, is adopted. Shes had to adjust to all kinds of things. So how will she adjust to William McKinley High School? Friends, enemies, or someone to finally tell them what happened?**

**Four:Flashback **

I was pacing in front of Kurt's bed which held both boys. There eyes followed me. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back. Forth. Back. Forth. Note. Past. Police. Sanity.

Carole tried to approach me and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!". I screeched and swatted her hand away.

Every one in the room jumped and Carole looked hurt. I growled in frustration.

"Sorry Carole. Not your fault. I don't have the best history with theses people."

It fell silent after that besides the beeping of Kurt's heart monitor. Ten minutes later and a hundred and two steps later the door was opened and in stepped three police officers. One of which was Officer Baker. I bristled at the sight of him. All six feet, meaty hands and bushy eyebrows of him. He grimaced at me.

"Ah, Messtle. How I missed your case."

I growled. "Its _Walters. Baker. _Why'd they send you?". I said through gritted teeth.

"Because your back in our sights. Well talk later.", He said in his deep voice.

He knew _she_ was out. "Fine. Your not on our case are you?", I asked, my voice filled with spite.

He didn't even blink. "Yes. Same reason. Now give me your statement."

I gave a huge sigh and fell into a chair knowing all eyes where on me. Most in confusion.

"This was the second time I went at them. I witnessed them bullying Kurt once before. I punched Jason. I beat them this time. As you can obviously see," I said gesturing down my body and then at them. "They retaliated."

I crossed my arms and he knew I was done. He nodded. He moved to Kurt and Blaine and took theirs and then gestured for me to join him in the hall way. I got up and joined him and ignored the glances the two teens were sending. He closed the door behind him.

"Shes back", He said. His voice was full of worry. I feigned disbelief. I really didn't need too. Just having another person say it out loud, it wasn't that hard.

"_What?_". I asked.

"That _thug_ got her out. Shes after you. She doesn't know that Cele—".

"Don't you _dare_ say her name," I hissed. "You don't deserve too."

He sighed. "There will now be a cop posted a block down from your house at all times and your school now has a parole officer."

I was so frustrated. Why couldn't _she_ leave me alone?

"Do my parents know?".

"Yes. Be safe, Irridessa. Don't do anything rash."

I snorted as he and his goons walked away. What did he know. Oh yeah, a lot. You think I would have a little more respect for the man who saved my life. If he just wasn't so damn annoying. I opened the door and walked back in. All four faces were on me.

"What did he want? And why did he call you 'Messtle'?", Kurt asked.

I gave him a small smile. "Remember the 'someday' promise. Someday Kurt. I just...not yet."

* * *

><p>Since she was back mom and dad were more nervous than ever. I told it was fine and an Officer was nearby twenty four seven. That got them to back off a bit. But guess who I had to see the very next day during free period? Doctor Alias. Damn Therapists.<p>

"So Irridessa, how do you feel about her being on the loose again?".

"Just say her name. And how do you think I feel that _Jamie_ and _Theo_ are on the loose again?", I said spitefully.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?",m He asked innocently.

I groaned. "I'm freaking out, I can't sleep, I'm SCARED TO DEATH AND I MIGHT DIE! How do you think THAT feels!", I started screaming at him.

"Do we need to raise the dosage of your anxiety pills?". He asked flipping through papers.

"No, look can I go? I'm late for my glee club. And you said yourself that the best kind of therapy is song and friends.".

He sighed but allowed me to leave. We had been using Ms. Pillsbury's office so I hurried along to glee.

_That was a waste of an hour and ten minutes_ I thought bitterly.

As I entered Rachel was making some speech and Schue seemed to be trying to interupt. She gave me a glare.

"Your late.", She said coldly. Those words really pissed me off for some reason.

"Yes, Yes, Man-hands. Now shut your mouth and let Schue talk. He looks like he wants to get a word in."

"I'm sorry, but what is wrong with you?", She cried indignantly.

"Well maybe some people have better things to do than listen to you rant on about you being lead all the fucking time." I bit back. She actually looked hurt.

"Dessa, you need to calm down." Schue said standing.

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down, Schue." I said getting in his face, which was hard considering I'm only five three. "You shouldn't let her do this! You let her come in and parade around on every one! She gets handed every damn solo and if there's a male lead you give it to Finn! Shut up Finnessa." I said as he tried to interrupt. "You say everyone gets to shine and be a star here when really its the 'Rachel Berry and pets' show! Make her stand in back with no mic and let Tina or Mercedes or Quinn up front! Have you even let Mercedes or Lauren sing an entire solo by them selves? Have they even gotten a solo? And then what about Puck and Sam and Blaine? They've never been up front. And you discriminate against Kurt because of his voice. So what if he wants to sing the female lead? Let him! There is no reason he can't. There is no other boy I know who can sing a high F. So tell me Schue, how can it be that you say everyone can be a star while really your only helping one of us?". I said panting at the end of it out of breath.

There were people staring from the hall. The room was entirely quiet. Schue just stared at me and Rachel looked like she was going to cry.

"That's what I thought," I said quietly.

He finally regained composure. "I do not do that, Irridessa.".

"Yes you do." I turned to face the crowd. "How many times has Rachel not sung lead at a competition?", I asked.

Quinn answered. "Once. Sam, Santana and I all had solos."

"And even on the group numbers shes still singing upfront pretty much right?", I asked again.

I got nods. I turned to face Schue.

"What do you say to that?", I said quietly. My anger was still just as hot.

He walked over to me. My eyes were having issues not slipping back into a memory with this anger. It was hard when I was this emotionally unstable.

He put his hand on my shoulder, it was slightly on my neck and he started talking. But I didn't hear him. I finally toppled over into the flashback and let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

><p><em> I tried to pull his hands off of me to no avail. He was ripping my clothes off. <em>

_ "Theo! What are you doing! Get off of me!", I cried. _

_ I was naked by then and he pushed me over. Something big was poking between his legs. I didn't hear anything he said as he pushed the the thing inside me. I screamed. And continued to scream as he thrust in and out, in and out. I was begging, pleading for him to stop but he wouldn't. I cried for my dad. He didn't come. Of course not, I never knew him. _

_ When he finally pulled out this white stuff came out of it and was spurted all over my stomach I whimpered as he walked away. The place between my legs hurt and my hips were starting to bruise. _

* * *

><p>I stirred. Whimpering as I felt arms around me. I opened my eyes ready to punch someone but it was just Blaine. We were sitting in the nurses office the rest of the glee club outside by the door. I could hear them shuffling around.<p>

His eyes were full of tears as he looked at me. I stared at him.

"Blaine? Whats wrong?".

His voice came out so small and weak when he asked the question.

"Dessie? Were...were you raped?".

The tears fell over in my eyes. I replied, voice cracking. "Yes. Several times. And there after me again."

**A/N: Cliffie! I'm such a meanie face, what have I done to this girl? Jeezus, I'm insane. Any way, tell me what you think. Feel free to yell at me. Till next time!**


	5. Five: The Threat

**A/N: Okay, the rating has officially gone up because Irridessa is falling apart more and more and is swearing a lot and there will be more flashbacks as well. So if your the faint hearted you should proceed with caution. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and has read my story, it is currently at 222 hits! That makes me very happy, I am glad there are people reading my stuff and I'm not just talking to the oblivion of cyberspace. So any way Blaine atleast knows that she was indeed raped but that doesn't really count because the doctors knew she was raped and abused from testing. Oh, and the reason Kurt didn't talk was because he wasn't there. He is being discharged from the Hospital in this chapter. **

**Title: Someone To Finally Tell **

**Rating:M (It has finally gone up)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, I do own Irridessa though. **

**Summary: What happens when you were born poor, beaten, raped, beaten again, starved and things worse? Meet Irridessa Walters. Shes been through it all. Doesn't know who her father is, is adopted. Shes had to adjust to all kinds of things. So how will she adjust to William McKinley High School? Friends, enemies, or someone to finally tell them what happened?**

**Five:The Threat**

* * *

><p>I wound up crying into Blaine's shoulder for a good ten minutes before I calmed down enough for the rest of the glee club to come in. I wouldn't let Blaine go as they all gathered around. Schues face was strained and he looked like he wanted to be mad. I don't blame him.<p>

"Irridessa?", He asked quietly as if just him talking would make me scream again. "Can I ask what I did?".

I swallowed. "Well...I'm assuming I was screaming..other things when I fell over and started fighting like someone else was there?".

He nodded. Rachel had to speak of course.

"Yeah, things like 'get off me' and 'get out of—".

"Rachel!", Both Blaine and Schue silenced her as I had plugged my ears and whimpered. I finally took a shaky breath and started again.

"As you can probably guess...I was raped. And the people who did it are after me again."

"How long?". Surprisingly it was Mike who spoke.

Another shaky breath. "I can't tell you everything...just because...I can't...But... Ever since I was about five. The first time it happened I was eleven. I had been abused before that."

They were all in silence. Brittany came forward from where she was with Artie. What she did next was surprising. She threw herself at me and wrapped her arms around me. She was crying. And was actually making sense.

"I'm so sorry, Dessie! You don't deserve that! You're such a wonderful, beautiful girl and to have their first forcefully taken!". She let out a sob. "We'll protect you."

And from there it turned into one giant group hug which ended quickly because I started hyperventilating from all the contact. Brittany kept her pinkie in mine though. I smiled at them all.

"I love you guys."

* * *

><p>I was waiting with Blaine and Kurt's Dad and Carole. Kurt then came out of the elevator in the wheel chair and then stood and dashed to us. His arms were around his dad and Carole. Then around Blaine, who greeted him with a kiss, and then around me murmuring thanks. I smiled at him.<p>

"I am so glad to get home!", He said when we pulled up to his house.

We smiled at him. "We are too", I said.

He hurried up to his room to fix his hair as he didn't have any of his products with him at the hospital. I sighed and sat down next to Blaine on the couch. After a few minutes my phone rang. It played 'How To Save A Life' and I frowned as I pulled it out of the back pocket of my skinny jeans. Kurt came down the stairs just as I answered it.

"Ah, Bakers, how can I amuse you?".

_"We've got a note. We need at the station. __**Now**__. Where the hell are you? We need to send an officer to get you." _

My blood went cold. "Why can't I drive? I have my car? I'm at Kurt's house he just got discharged.".

The boys looked at me curiously.

"_The note. Look, stay inside, lock everything down where you are. We know where she is and we're following her to the best of our ability. Now give me the address." _

I gave it to him. "I will be seeing an officer in what? Five minutes?", I asked in a small voice.

Carole, Burt and Finn were all in here now. It was dead quiet.

_"You bet your ass. Now lock everything. I mean it, Irridessa."_

I closed the phone and started straight ahead. Kurt's hand was on my shoulder. I was putting them in danger. _She_ could get here and kill them.

"Dessa, whats wrong?", Kurt asked.

"Lock the doors. Windows. Garage door. Everything. _Now_. I'm sorry but I am putting you all in danger." I stood up. "There will be a poilice officer here in ten minutes to pick me up. There will probably be another one to stay here with you."

"Dessa, whats going on?".

"Blaine. Rember when I told you that the 'people' were after me again?".

He nodded. He looked as pale as I felt now.

"They might be coming here. Lock everything, now."

We then rushed around the house locking everything. As soon as I pulled my phone out it rang. I answered it.

"Yes?".

_"Hello, Irridessa? This is Officer Shultz. I was the other Officer when we took your statements. I am outside the door." _

I closed the phone and opened the door. A women with dark brown hair stood there with Officer Jones.

"Dessa, were coming with you." Blaine said.

I looked at him in horror. "No. You need to stay here. _Away _from me."

"Irridessa, you may want the support of friends because of what we have." Shultz spoke.

"Okay, just...be careful." I told the boys.

We rushed out and Finn followed us out.

"I'm coming too."

I didn't get a chance to argue because we were ushered into the car and we drove off.

* * *

><p>When we got there I was quickly pulled away and into the debriefing room. Baker passed me a piece of paper.<p>

_'Darling, _

_ I'm very upset that you haven't tried to contact me. I thought you loved your mommy and Theo. If you don't act soon something precious of yours will be taken. I hope we don't have to because he is rather pretty. _

_Love, _

_Mommy and Theo' _

I stared at it.

"Shes threatening me and...and..someone close to me. One of the boys." I said no emothion in my voice.

He nodded. "How should we proceed?".

"Ignore her! We should send people after her and take her in and..."

I stared at him. "What?".

"You need to tell us."

"Tell you what?".

"Exactly what happened."

I looked at him. "No. What happened is between me, her and him."

He sighed. "You need to tell us."

"No."

"Can you tell someone else?".

I hesitated. He jumped on that.

"Which one? One of the boys out there?".

I nodded. "Kurt...and Blaine." They both deserved to know.

He disappeared. Kurt and Blaine came in. I knew some amount of officer were behind the one way glass ready to type down every word.

"Irridessa. They said you were ready to talk." Kurt said.

I nodded and took a shallow breath. "It started thirteen years ago when my dad was forced to leave and my birth mom met Theo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I'm leaving it there! I have finally revealed how it is that she knows her. Was that expected? Any one guess it? Let me know! I hope you enjoyed it! **


	6. Six: Past and Present

**A/N: I won't talk up here just go read! **

**Title: Someone To Finally Tell **

**Rating:M (It has finally gone up)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, I do own Irridessa though. **

**Summary: What happens when you were born poor, beaten, raped, beaten again, starved and things worse? Meet Irridessa Walters. Shes been through it all. Doesn't know who her father is, is adopted. Shes had to adjust to all kinds of things. So how will she adjust to William McKinley High School? Friends, enemies, or someone to finally tell them what happened?**

**Six:Past and Present**

* * *

><p><em>I nodded and took a shallow breath. "It started thirteen years ago when my dad was forced to leave and my birth mom met Theo." <em>

They looked at me intently. I fought off the adrenaline from the flashback that was bound to hit sometime. I took another breath and lost my self in my story.

* * *

><p><em> At the age of four I was already a very stubborn child. I was very overprotective of my little sister. Celeste. She was the world to me. Pale blue eyes and curling golden hair she was perfect. It was took weeks after her third birthday that my birth parents got into a fight. It was over him finding out about her affair. At the time I had no idea what they meant. Only that they were very mad at each other. The other man, Theo, showed up and they threatened him. He left. And didn't take us with. <em>

_ Theo was okay at first. He would never replace my dad, I hardly remember him, but he kept us going. Mom said he was very rich and that he would help us get what we want. She didn't tell me what it was that he did but just to stay upstairs and quiet when he had company over. _

_ I was six and Celeste five when it first happened. Celeste knocked over a water jug on some very important papers of his. Furious didn't even begin to cover it. I defended her and tried to get mom to help but she did nothing. She just stood by and watched. When he was going to her, I jumped in the way. I told him to hurt me and not her. And so he did. I had a bloody nose and two black eyes as well as several other bruises._

_ Nothing happened like that again until I was ten. Both mom and Theo came home very drunk. I was smart enough to hide Celeste in our closet. They beat me. Badly. I had bruised ribs, several cuts, and bruises everywhere. I didn't cry though. I stayed strong for Celeste. This happened once or twice a week. I was having problems explaining this at school, I blamed it on being clumsy. I was slightly klutzy and I already learned to lie. I was sent to the counselors but I lied to them too. _

_ It was a week after my eleventh birthday. Theo came home drunk as usual. Mom wasn't home. So he took this to his advantage. I had literately locked her the closet two seconds before he came in. He started tearing my clothes off. And he raped me. That was the flashback from glee club. He put his hand exactly as Mr. Schuster had._

_ It was a month later when he did it again. Two weeks after that. And then every other night. It was January when his business partners came. It was by this time I had figured out that he was a drug dealer. After they were done he told them about the times he had raped me and about my little sister. They came upstairs and told me they were going to use us both. I wouldn't let them hurt her. I told them if they left her alone they could do whatever they wanted to me. And they did. I was gang-banged. They stuck themselves in my ass and my vagina. I had one of them down my throat. I was in such horrible pain after it, but she was okay. Celeste was fine. _

_ I was thirteen at this time and I was almost a bully. But I was a bully for the bullied. I knew how to break an arm, I knew how to knock someone out, I knew how to hurt someone. I had learned a great lot from being beaten. If I really wanted to I could have killed a person. But I was too determined to not do what my mom and Theo had. I wanted to protect people. _

_ I was finally fourteen when it happened. One was drunk, the other high. Jamie, she was no longer mom to me, had a gun. They got to Celeste and beat her finally. I fought back for the first time in ten years. I got Theo down but mom got Celeste. It was a clean shot, straight through her chest, there was no hope of helping her. She shot me in the leg. I guess the neighbors finally heard and called the police. They barged the door down right before she shot me. I crawled over to her. She said, 'I love you, Irridessa. Your amazing and your going to have a better life. But I won't be joining you. I know I'm going. Don't stop living. Do everything we never could of. Thank you for keeping me safe. I love you.' _

_ And she died in my arms. The police wanted me to talk. I only told them they were very bad people, that Theo dealt in drugs and Jamie killed Celeste. That was the flashback I had the second time they were hurting you both. Kurt was Celeste, Jason was Theo. _

_ After that I was in foster care for three months before I was adopted. They loved me. But that didn't stop me from going my own way. _

_ I had been cutting and burning since my first day in foster care. After my adoptive family found out I was having one more thing to talk about in therapy. It was off an on until I was sixteen and a half. I finally stopped. I had discovered music then. _

_ I was transferred to McKinley because of my dads job. And I have been with you guys since. But over the last few weeks I have gotten notes from her. She says she wants to get me back. _

_ I had known that Theo was out of jail, his goons got him out, but I thought it was impossible for her to see day light again. Apparently not because shes after me and will hurt any way who gets in the way. _

_ And that boys, is the past of Irridessa Celeste Walters that no one ever knew. _

_Xxxxxxxx_

They stared at me in shock. I was silently crying tears. Baker then came in.

"You all can go", He said quietly.

We got up and walked out the door of the debriefing room. They hugged me each and said nothing which I was thankful for. My mother and brother met us. Mike hugged me first.

"Oh Dessa...I knew it was bad but that..."

"They had you listening?", I whispered.

Mom nodded as she hugged me. I pushed her dark braided hair out her face.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I just..."

"Mom, just don't say anything."

I asked if Kurt and Blaine could stay the night mom said yes and there parents as well. I finally faced Finn. I had to look up at being Five three. He hugged me.

"I wasn't in there Dessa. But from the looks of it, its bad."

I cried into his chest thankful for his arms around me. "Thanks for respecting that Finn. And I promise, I'll tell you. I just would really rather not tell it again tonight."

I pulled back from him and he smiled a goofy smile at me. "Always."

A police officer took him home and the boys came home with me. We headed straight up to my room. Kurt liked it. With the walls painted purple and the black satin sheets on the queen sized bed. My brother had spare pajamas, he was staying the night and had stuff in his room.

We all just collapsed on the bed together and watched _Wicked_ until we fell asleep heads on each other shoulders half way through.

* * *

><p>The weekend passed without any news and so I went to school on Monday worry free. French passed by easily. Algebra was simple and English was a breeze. It was lunch when it all came crashing down.<p>

Blaine came dashing up to me before I even got in line.

"Dessa!", He wheezed out of breath. "Have you seen Kurt? He hasn't been in class and he hasn't texted me."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "No. He was fine on Sunday. I don't think hes sick."

And then the speaker went off.

_"Irridessa Walters and Blaine Anderson report to the front office"._

We gave each other scared looks and took off through the hallway running as fast as we could. Standing in front of us now was a grimacing Officer Baker. I was really panicking now.

"We need to get in the car. Lets go."

We followed him out and he sped all the way to the station. We hurried inside. All the cops there were around us in a circle as well as Burt, Carole and Finn. As well as my family. Baker said nothing. He just handed me the paper.

_'Oh darling, why on earth do you have to be so stubborn? If you just came quietly we wouldn't have gone to this. But we have. Your precious has been taken. Come tonight at midnight if you want him to go free. The old warehouse off of pine street. Can't wait to see you.'_

I looked up at Baker eyes pleading. "Who?".

He waited a moment before finally saying: "Kurt Hummel."

I dropped the paper and Blaine gasped. I stood there for another two seconds before finally acting on the urge I've had for the last month and a half. I lunged myself at the nearest desk, snatched the scissors off them and yanked the blade across my wrist, spurting blood onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So much drama! What kind of person am I? Well any way this was hard for me to write because we finally have the past of Irridessa. And just so you know she changed her middle name so it was her sisters. And what do you think of Dessa and Finn, eh? I think it'd be cute. **

**Any whoo, please, please review! I would really love to hear your thoughts! **


	7. Seven: Blood Drops and Warehouses

**A/N: So, yeah, sorry no update yesterday. My schedule is picking up again. As of thursday I start school and my life will be insane. There won't be that many updates because of it but I will try my hardest. I'm getting a laptop soon so I could do it in school during free period or something. Or late at night. Any way, I hope you don't all kill me for this. It was very painful to write. I might update again tonight, depends on my creativity level. Here we go. **

**Title: Someone To Finally Tell **

**Rating:M (It has finally gone up)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, I do own Irridessa though. **

**Summary: What happens when you were born poor, beaten, raped, beaten again, starved and things worse? Meet Irridessa Walters. Shes been through it all. Doesn't know who her father is, is adopted. Shes had to adjust to all kinds of things. So how will she adjust to William McKinley High School? Friends, enemies, or someone to finally tell them what happened?**

* * *

><p><strong>Seven: Blood Drops and Warehouses <strong>

* * *

><p>After the blood hit the floor everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I remember being tackled to the ground by Blaine, Finn kicking the make shift blade out of my hand. I heard screaming and the police officers were closing in. I remember thrashing under Blaine and screaming. Tears running down my cheeks. I was yelling for Blaine to get off me, for the officers to get away, and to no one why the hell it had to be Kurt.<p>

I had to go save him.

But I don't think I could face those _monsters_ again.

After they had forced some of my anxiety pills down my throat, and threatened my with a tazzer, I calmed down enough for them to look at my wrist. It was wide but not deep but was going to scar. Good, it'll be a souvenir for tonight if I lived past tonight.

So I now sat with Blaine on one side, Finn on the other, me holding both their hands as the grown ups talked. I didn't feel like talking yet. After about ten minutes though I didn't have a choice. Officer Baker came over.

"Look, Irridessa. I know this is very stressful for you. But were going to send you in their and both of you will come out. They will be surrounded. Your going in with a bullet proof vest and me following you in the shadows."

I looked up at him my eyes blazing.

"I want one."

"Of what?".

"A gun. I'm not going in their unarmed." I said defiantly.

He stared at me. "No. No way."

"Yes way. I know how to shoot. Micheal took me to the range more than once. If I need to I can use it", I snarled at him standing up. "I've been _tortured_ by these people and you want me going in unarmed? Hell no. I'm going in with. A. Gun." I said defiantly.

We stared at each other and I could tell the two boys behind me were feeling uncomfortable. I had to look up into his face because he was so tall. He grimanced.

"Your parents have to sign paper work. You don't turn eighteen for another few weeks."

I grinned at him. He walked away grumbling. Then of course Blaine came and voiced his worry.

"Dessie", He said voice thick from crying. "Is that really a good idea? I mean—".

"Blaine." I cut him off. "I am _not _going in their unarmed. I promise, you will have Kurt back."

Twenty minutes later I was practicing in the shooting range hitting the paper cut outs in the head and chest. Blaine winced every time the trigger was pulled. At eleven thirty it was time to go. I gave myself one last look in the mirror. My blonde hair and streaks were brushed out. My eyes lined with black. I was wearing red skinny jeans and a 'My Chemical Romance' T-shirt. I took the fully loaded gun and tucked it in the waist band of jeans in the back. I gave my wrist a look. It was bandaged with cotton and taped around my wrist. Red had bled through slightly.

I walked out of the bathroom door to be greeted by the line of people who loved me. It was my family first.

"Be careful Dessa", My mother whispered.

"I will. I love you."

I hugged all three of them. It was Burt and Carole next. Carole was crying.

"You'll bring him back?". He asked.

I nodded.

"And you'll come back?", Carole asked.

"I will."

And I hugged them too. Next was Blaine who was crying again. I put my hand on his cheek.

"I'm going to bring him back Blaine. I promise."

"Be careful." He croaked out.

I hugged him tightly, breathing him, wanting to remember him. Last was Finn. It surprised me that he was here but I was glad. He hugged me before he started talking.

"Please come back to me, okay? Just...please."

I buried my head in his chest. "I will Finn."

When I looked up at him what he did next surprised me. His lips bent down to find mine. It was short and sweet and had sorrow behind it. When we parted I brushed my hand down his cheek.

A good bye formed on my lips but he stopped it.

"Don't say it. Because if you do it will feel like forever until you get back."

I smiled at him. "I'll see you soon."

Baker and I walked towards the door. I gave them all one last look and a sad smile. I turned my head forward and walked out the door. All of those felt like good byes. And I had a horrible feeling that I wasn't coming back.

* * *

><p>The warehouse was surrounded by Lima's entire police force. I stood with Bakers hands on my shoulders. I had the gun safely tucked away and stared at the building. He gave my shoulders a squeze and then dropped them.<p>

"Ready?", He asked.

"As ever."

"Count to thirty after you enter and I'll be behind you."

I nodded and walked to the door of the building. I opened it, it creaked, and I walked in. I stepped into a lit area. It was big, open, and dusty. At the other end stood Jamie and Theo, with Kurt tied up between them. They said nothing as I approached them. They looked the same as they did four years ago besides a bit more gray hair.

Jamie and her soft brown hair was now tinged gray around the edges. Her lightly tanned skin and chocolate eyes looked cold. Theo was still as tall and bulky as I remembered. His black hair cropped short and his dark skin rippling over muscles. The only difference in his face was the scar running from forehead to cheek bone. I remember I had done that with a pen. I felt a surge of confidence. Jamie spoke.

"Oh, Irridessa, darling, how I've missed you." She said. She didn't move though.

I looked at Kurt. He was gagged. I winced at the bruise that formed across his pale skin. It wrapped around his left eye and down his cheek. He was crying.

"Let him go." I said bluntly.

She frowned at me. "Not even a 'hello' or 'I missed you'?."

I kept my cool. "That was the deal. I showed up, now let him go."

She sneered at me but bent down and ripped a pocket knife up the ropes and yanked the gag out of his mouth he sputtered for a moment and got to his feet. He approached my slowly eyes saying everything.

"Go out side Kurt. You'll be fine." I said quietly.

He walked slowly out of the room and I heard the door creak. Baker must have gone in now.

"Now that that _fag_ it out of the way—".

"Don't you call him that!", I shouted at her. She glared at me.

Theo pointed his gun at me. "Watch your mouth you ungrateful little bitch!".

"Theo! Leave her alone. Its not her fault she was raised that way with that miserable black."

"She was more of a mother to me than you were!". I shouted at her.

She looked at me and approached slightly. "Speaking of mothering wheres your sister?".

A memory hit me. What Baker tried to tell me in the hospital. She didn't know.

"Shes dead. You killed her."

And things went into to slow motion after that. She lunged at me with the knife spitting things about how she loved us and that she would never do that. I yelled back that she was delusional. I kicked at her and she wound up slashing my leg. My sense finally kicked in and I pulled the gun out at her. I heard shouting and knew Baker and his back ups were moving in. I turned at Theo his gun still raised. I pointed mine at him. I heard two shots. One after the other. I felt a searing pain in my left side. I saw blood sputter from his left eye. He fell over. I did too.

Bakers head appeared above mine. He was talking but I couldn't hear him. I felt a sudden pressure on my side and tried to get away. I think I saw the word ambulance on his lips. I reached down to my side over what was there. I came back with a bloodied hand. I started to freak out. He shot me. Omigod Iwasgoingtodie! IpromisedFinn! I...

A black-gray started tinging around my vision. Baker looked more frantic. I played with the blood on my hand. I leaned it over and wrote on the ground. Baker looked at it and then at me. I saw him nod as the blackness took me.

The last thing I remembered was whispering the words in my head.

'_If I don't make it, tell Finn I love him_'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, I really hope you liked it, or hated it. Just don't kill me! Yell at me! But to do that you must click the review button! Until next time!**


	8. Eight: Celeste

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't get this up last night! I start school tomorrow so last minute stuff. Any way I would just like to thank each and every person who has ever read or reveiwed this. It really means a lot to me. Thank you for all the kind comments. I really feel love. I shall see you at the bottom!**

**Title: Someone To Finally Tell **

**Rating:M (It has finally gone up)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, I do own Irridessa though. **

**Summary: What happens when you were born poor, beaten, raped, beaten again, starved and things worse? Meet Irridessa Walters. Shes been through it all. Doesn't know who her father is, is adopted. Shes had to adjust to all kinds of things. So how will she adjust to William McKinley High School? Friends, enemies, or someone to finally tell them what happened?**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight: Celeste<strong>

* * *

><p>I was in a blank nothingness. I floated in black for quite a while. I heard voices. I recognized them. Moms. Blaine's. Kurt's. Finn's. But I couldn't tell what they were saying. It was probably just a figment of my imagination. I saw a glimmer of light. I, well, I <em>floated <em>it, but that's beside the matter. I made my way towards the ball of light.

I looked at it for a moment and then reached out and poked it gently. It extended all around me. I closed my eyes shut to block out the brightness and after a moment peeked my eyes open. They flew open in surprise. I was standing in my old living room. But every thing was pure, sanitary, white. However the one thing that wasn't was a spot on the rug. It was bright red. Blood. As though it had never faded. I knew that spot. It was were Celeste had been shot. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a white version of what I had been wearing in the warehouse. There was a hole in the shirt and around it was stained red. I chose no to look under it.

I turned around then and fresh tears sprung to my eyes. There sitting on the couch looking as beautiful as ever was Celeste. Her deep blue eyes wise and smiling, her pale skin flawless. Her golden hair hung in slight ringlets past her shoulders. She wore the same shorts and tank as she did that day except for white. And of course the blood around where she had been shot and a hole in the shirt.

"Celeste", I whispered.

She silently stood up and walked to me. She was still as graceful as the thirteen year old who was murdered. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Hello, Irridessa."

I hugged her back tightly as tears trailed down my cheeks silently. We parted slowly. I didn't have to look down at her. I had stopped growing by the time I was fourteen and she was almost my height.

"I am so sorry for everything you've gone through." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry for not protecting you." I answered.

"It wasn't your fault."

There was a pause.

"Am I dead?". I honestly wasn't sure if wanted to go back.

She smiled. "No. You need to go back, darling."

I frowned. "Why? It hurts there, and there will be questions, and feelings. I don't want to hurt anymore." I whispered.

She took my hand and looked at the door. "I can't make you go back. But you should. What about your parents? Kurt? Blaine? New Directions? _Finn_?". Her voice sounded a million years old and completely young at the same time.

I winced when she said his name. "I'm so messed up I don't think he'll want me. No one would." I gestured to the scars up and down my wrists.

She smiled sadly at me. "He does love you. And you love him. Remember what you wrote." She pointed at the carpet and there in my own sloppy handwriting was the words. Red as they were when I first drew them. I looked back at her.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

She embraced me again. "I know but I'll be there, even if you don't know it."

"Promise?".

"Promise".

We let go of each other and I slowly walked towards the door my hand rested on the silver handle. I looked back at Celeste and she smiled at me. I smiled back at her. The one I had reserved for her. The one that was oozing sweet.

I turned my head back around and opened the door. It swung in and I stepped into the black falling.

* * *

><p><em>"Call the nurse shes waking up!". <em>

_ "Dessie? Dessie? Can you hear me?". _

_ "Oh my god, is she okay? Is she alright? What if the—"._

_ "Finn! Shut up will you!". _

I slowly blinked my eyes open. I heard rushing around me and complaints about being shut out of the room. My eyes came into focus and above me stood Officer Baker. He smiled at me.

"Great to see you awake kid." He said smiling.

I smiled back and tried to sit up and groaned in pain and clutched my side. He clucked his tongue. He grabbed a remote and raised the bed so I was in a sitting position. I noticed a nurse walking around checking machines and then coming over with an IV bag.

"No. I don't wanna have anything stuck in me!".

Baker wound up holding me down as the nurse took the old one out and the new one in. I had hair sticking up everywhere by the end of it and tried to flatten it. Finally visitors were allowed in. My family first. My mother was in hysterics.

It took ten minutes to convince her I was okay and that she needed to calm down. Dad still had to walk her out of the room. That left me with Micheal.

"Never. Do. Anything. That. _Stuipd_. _Ever_. Again.", He told me while he hugged me.

We talked for another couple minutes and then finally he was kicked out by Burt and Carole. They didn't stay too long.

"Thank you. For bringing him back." Burt said softly.

Carole thanked me too. Next came Blaine and Kurt. Kurt and I wound up sobbing together. He told me how thankful he was to have met me and how he will never forget this. Blaine wound up crying too telling me he was so glad Kurt was back safe and that I was okay. Before Kurt left I caressed the bruise on his face gently.

Last but not least came Finn. He sat down next to me and took my hand. We were silent for a moment before he spoke.

"He told me. That Officer. What you wrote."

My face heated up and I looked away.

"I love you too."

I looked up at him surprised. "what about Berry?".

"I kinda gave up on her. You know her. Besides its better this way." He said with a form of finality.

I smiled at him. "Kiss me."

And he did. For the next several minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Cries* I just have to let you know how personal this is for me. I have had problems with self harm and I am adopted. I am the result of an affair and I am not afraid to admit that. I have never been raped and I think it is important that every one is educated about these things. I hope you enjoyed it, reviews are love, until next time!**

**P.S. Since this was late I will probably be updating again tonight. **


	9. Nine: The Wrath Of A Berry

**A/N:Hey guys! So I thought about ending this here but I'm like 'no wait not everything is tied up yet! Where the hell is Dessie's dad?' SO that will be the next arc of the story! Irridessa finding her dad! YAY! Also, Freshmem day was so lame. :( I got hang with Haley and Zade though. Hes gay. And AMAZING!**

**Title: Someone To Finally Tell **

**Rating:M (It has finally gone up)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, I do own Irridessa though. **

**Summary: What happens when you were born poor, beaten, raped, beaten again, starved and things worse? Meet Irridessa Walters. Shes been through it all. Doesn't know who her father is, is adopted. Shes had to adjust to all kinds of things. So how will she adjust to William McKinley High School? Friends, enemies, or someone to finally tell them what happened?**

* * *

><p><strong>Nine: The Wrath Of A Berry <strong>

* * *

><p>I was stuck in the hospital for the rest of week which really sucked. Finn came every day with my homework and we worked on it together. To his credit he was really smarter than he thought. He just didn't have the self confidence. He was the one who drove me home after I was released. After I got home, showered and changed into new clothes. A black mini skirt, a sparkly purple tank top and my high tops. Finn took me to Breadstix and then we sat and watched the sunset.<p>

"Finn?". I asked playing with the bandaging on my wrist. It had been pretty deep so it still wasn't okay.

"Yeah?", He asked pulling my hand away from the tape.

"You...you know that I'm damaged goods, right? I just don't understand how it is that you'll love me. I mean...just..." I was tearing up now.

His arm pulled my closer to him as I hastily wiped my tears away.

"You are perfect to me. I don't care if you've been hurt, or have hurt yourself. You are amazing, wonderful and talented. And I love you for it, Iridescent."

I smiled at him nearly crying again as he kissed me gently.

"Thank you, Finn. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>I started school again on Monday. I knew I had to tell the group what went down because I made all the boys promise not to tell and Kurt told me Mercedes was going crazy.<p>

The day was fine until lunch. I knew this was coming and everything but I was surprised at how bad it blew up. We all know that I can have a very short temper with some people, hell, I can just blow up over little things. And we all know that Finchel has been off and on forever. But I think this went to far even for Rachel Berry.

I walked into the lunch room smiling at Finn. I was making my way over to the table when it hit me, quiet literally, in the face.

It was cold and shocked and made me gasp at it. After I had blinked the purple dye out of my eyes there stood one Rachel Berry holding an empty slushie cup and was red in the face.

"Rachel? What the hell!", I yelled at her as I raked slushie out of my hair. I could tell every eye was on us and when I looked at Finn, his face was as purple as the slushie down my shirt.

"Stole him from me! First Quinn took him back and now you! Why did you take the one person who actually like me away!", She yelled straight back at me.

I was really pissed now. I took two steps forward so I was closer to her. I was sort but I was taller than her. The first thing I did was slap her straight across the face. I had hit her so hard her head jerked to the side and her cheek going red.

"Rachel Barbara Berry. When the hell are you going to realize that its not all about you. You drove him away your self. He was _single_when I went into the warehouse and got shot. He told me he liked me and I liked him. I took _nothing_ from you and honestly I don't want to. Everything you have is either soaked in glitter or looked like Strawberry short cake threw up on it. Will you for once in your life keep your fucking emotions in check and think about someone else in your life? I honestly don't give a damn what you say, Berry. Because I've seen things you couldn't even dream of. I've been through things that would make your hair curl. Because for once in my life someone loves me and I know it. So please Berry, tell me what the hell is your problem or get away from me!".

I was panting afterwords. God I was turning into her. She stared at me her eyes wide, one cheek red and tears trailing down her cheeks. The rest of the cafiteriea was completely silent as I glared at her.

"Well?", I said in a snappish voice.

She said nothing as a sob escaped her lips and she ran out the door. The doors clattered shut and I glared at the rest of the people there.

"What are you all staring at?". I snapped.

I made my way over and sat down at my table, Finn's arm now around me. Chatter resumed every where else except my table. The rest of the gleeks looked at me like I was bleeding.

"What?". I asked still irritated and covered in slushie.

"You were..._shot?_". Santana asked in a disbelieving voice.

"What the _hell_ did you get into?", Mercedes asked.

I started at them and then the table. "Its a really long story and its best if we wait till glee."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its been delayed! I started school and I didn't finish and..yeah. But whatever, its up! Please review. I would love to hear from you!**


	10. Ten: Tears in the Glee Club Room

**A/N: Hey! Sorry its been so I long! I swear I didn't mean for it to get away it just sorta did. But any way I hope you guys like this one. This is her telling her story to the glee club. The passage when she was telling Kurt and Blaine will be in here so if you don't wanna read it just skip it. O kay? Okay! Here we go! **

**Title: Someone To Finally Tell **

**Rating:M (It has finally gone up)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, I do own Irridessa though. **

**Summary: What happens when you were born poor, beaten, raped, beaten again, starved and things worse? Meet Irridessa Walters. Shes been through it all. Doesn't know who her father is, is adopted. Shes had to adjust to all kinds of things. So how will she adjust to William McKinley High School? Friends, enemies, or someone to finally tell them what happened?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ten: Tears in the Glee Club Room<strong>

* * *

><p>I held Finn's hand in left his fingers brushing the cotton over the wound. Kurt's was in my left and Blaine, who was a bit taller than me, stood behind me hands on my shoulders. The entire glee club sat before me. Rachel was quite obviously isolated and glared at my left hand. The rest of the club, plus Schuster, were staring at me intently and obviously worried.<p>

"Well. As you heard at lunch I was shot." I unhooked my hand from Kurts and hiked up the shirt displaying the bandage over the hole. There were gasps. "And you ought to know why. Its a long story. But I was really badly hurt when I was younger. Do you wanna hear the whole thing?", I said to them. Wondering if I could shorten the thing.

"Hell yes. Tell us _everything_." Mercedes said.

I took a deep breath fighting tears. Finn squeezed my hand.

"Well, it sure as hell ain't pretty.."

* * *

><p><em>At the age of four I was already a very stubborn child. I was very overprotective of my little sister. Celeste. She was the world to me. Pale blue eyes and curling golden hair she was perfect. It was took weeks after her third birthday that my birth parents got into a fight. It was over him finding out about her affair. At the time I had no idea what they meant. Only that they were very mad at each other. The other man, Theo, showed up and they threatened him. He left. And didn't take us with. <em>

_ Theo was okay at first. He would never replace my dad, I hardly remember him, but he kept us going. Mom said he was very rich and that he would help us get what we want. She didn't tell me what it was that he did but just to stay upstairs and quiet when he had company over. _

_ I was six and Celeste five when it first happened. Celeste knocked over a water jug on some very important papers of his. Furious didn't even begin to cover it. I defended her and tried to get mom to help but she did nothing. She just stood by and watched. When he was going to her, I jumped in the way. I told him to hurt me and not her. And so he did. I had a bloody nose and two black eyes as well as several other bruises._

_ Nothing happened like that again until I was ten. Both mom and Theo came home very drunk. I was smart enough to hide Celeste in our closet. They beat me. Badly. I had bruised ribs, several cuts, and bruises everywhere. I didn't cry though. I stayed strong for Celeste. This happened once or twice a week. I was having problems explaining this at school, I blamed it on being clumsy. I was slightly klutzy and I already learned to lie. I was sent to the counselors but I lied to them too. _

_ It was a week after my eleventh birthday. Theo came home drunk as usual. Mom wasn't home. So he took this to his advantage. I had literately locked her the closet two seconds before he came in. He started tearing my clothes off. And he raped me. That was the flashback from glee club. He put his hand exactly as Mr. Schuster had._

_ It was a month later when he did it again. Two weeks after that. And then every other night. It was January when his business partners came. It was by this time I had figured out that he was a drug dealer. After they were done he told them about the times he had raped me and about my little sister. They came upstairs and told me they were going to use us both. I wouldn't let them hurt her. I told them if they left her alone they could do whatever they wanted to me. And they did. I was gang-banged. They stuck themselves in my ass and my vagina. I had one of them down my throat. I was in such horrible pain after it, but she was okay. Celeste was fine. _

_ I was thirteen at this time and I was almost a bully. But I was a bully for the bullied. I knew how to break an arm, I knew how to knock someone out, I knew how to hurt someone. I had learned a great lot from being beaten. If I really wanted to I could have killed a person. But I was too determined to not do what my mom and Theo had. I wanted to protect people. _

_ I was finally fourteen when it happened. One was drunk, the other high. Jamie, she was no longer mom to me, had a gun. They got to Celeste and beat her finally. I fought back for the first time in ten years. I got Theo down but mom got Celeste. It was a clean shot, straight through her chest, there was no hope of helping her. She shot me in the leg. I guess the neighbors finally heard and called the police. They barged the door down right before she shot me. I crawled over to her. She said, 'I love you, Irridessa. Your amazing and your going to have a better life. But I won't be joining you. I know I'm going. Don't stop living. Do everything we never could of. Thank you for keeping me safe. I love you.' _

_ And she died in my arms. The police wanted me to talk. I only told them they were very bad people, that Theo dealt in drugs and Jamie killed Celeste. That was the flashback I had the second time they were hurting you both. Kurt was Celeste, Jason was Theo. _

_ After that I was in foster care for three months before I was adopted. They loved me. But that didn't stop me from going my own way. _

_ I had been cutting and burning since my first day in foster care. After my adoptive family found out I was having one more thing to talk about in therapy. It was off an on until I was sixteen and a half. I finally stopped. I had discovered music then. _

_ I was transferred to McKinley because of my dads job. And I have been with you guys since. But over the last few weeks I have gotten notes from her. She says she wants to get me back. _

_ There both behind bars again. I have to go to trial in the next month. I think I blinded Theo cuz I shot him in the eye. But yeah, that's the story. _

* * *

><p>I took a shuddering breath at the end as a tear rolled down her cheeks. The girls in the audience were crying, Rachel looked shocked, the boys looked furious. Finn buried me into his chest and took another breath.<p>

"Its okay. They know now. Relax." He whispered into my ear as he kissed my head.

I squeezed his hand and resurfaced to them. I gave them a faint smile.

Puck stood up his chair being knocked aside. He strode over to me, he towered over me, I could see tears in his eyes. And he did the biggest, un-Puckish thing. He swooped his arms down, locked them around me and hugged the crap out of me. He wound up lifting me off the floor.

"Dessie I am so so sorry." He said quietly into my hair.

I was at a loss for words. And slowly one by one, each person added to the hug. Even Rachel. I finally gave up and sobbed into Pucks chest. He stroked my head and told me it was okay. There were like murmurings in the crowd of people. We all finally parted.

"Okay enough of the tears, I want to have my glee club back", I said laughing at the end with the rest of them.

"You know what guys, I say we go to breadstixs", Schue said.

Our jaws all dropped and then we started cheering. Finn took my hand and I smiled at him. I leaned up on my toes and our lips met for a moment and I smiled my biggest smile ever at him.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you more", He replied.

And as we walked out the door I know Rachel was glaring daggers at me but I didn't a damn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again sorry its been so long and its kinda short. I hope you liked it. Please please PLEASE review! **


	11. Eleven:Two words

**A/N: WE'VE HIT CHAPTER ELEVEN! I hardly ever make it past ten. I always either can't finish it or I finished it really lame like so this is huge. Sorry that the last chapter was so fillerish. I kinda had to to set this up for the next part. And it won't be all rainbows and sunshine. The angst will be coming back. Whats awesome is that this started from some random idea. I've always head a thing for writing the darker stuff, (Anorexia/Rape/Implied rape/self harm/gay bashing and what not) because I feel like it needs to be brought to light. I have been anorexic and am still dealing with it and I have done self harm. I have a lot of friends who are gay. So all that stuff is pretty important to me. That and I suck at writing humor and am WAAAY better at angst so yeah. I have been contemplating how to bring the angst on. And I think I figured it out. I myself am adopted and if I was older when this happened I probably would have been like this too...any way lets go read? **

**Title: Someone To Finally Tell **

**Rating:M (It has finally gone up)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, I do own Irridessa though. **

**Summary: What happens when you were born poor, beaten, raped, beaten again, starved and things worse? Meet Irridessa Walters. Shes been through it all. Doesn't know who her father is, is adopted. Shes had to adjust to all kinds of things. So how will she adjust to William McKinley High School? Friends, enemies, or someone to finally tell them what happened?**

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven:Two words <strong>

* * *

><p>The first thing I did when I got up was add an a big fat 'X' with red sharpie on my calender. It was November seventeenth. Fourteen more days until my eighteenth birthday. Fourteen more days until I can contact my father. In the wonderful world known as adoption if it was a closed adoption, or you don't know who the father is, you can't make contact until your eighteen. Really sucks right?<p>

I got ready for school dressing in black skinny jeans, a purple tank top and black fingerless gloves. Grabbing my back pack and stuffing a piece of toast in my mouth I walked out front were Finn was waiting for me. I climbed in his truck and he kissed me gently.

"Morning" I said as we pulled away.

"Morning, how are you?".

"Great! I'm really glad that I got the bandaging off.", I pulled my shirt up to reveal the marred skin of my stomach. I didn't like it, but it was pretty cool.

Finn's fingers brushed against the marred skin. I shivered and had to remind myself not to shrink away. These were Finn's fingers, not _his_. I smiled at him and dropped the tank.

"That's great. And I'm sorry they couldn't fix the skin."

"Its fine Finn. And tell me what you really think of it?". I asked with a sly smile.

His face lit up in a huge smile. "It is the coolest thing ever!".

We both laughed as we sped along. I turned the radio on and 'Moves Like Jagger' came on. I sang the Christina part at the top of my lungs as Finn sang Maroon 5's part. As we pulled into the school parking lot the song was ending and we were both laughing.

We jumped out and walked into the school. He took me to my locker and I got my books for the classes. It seemed like today was going to be a great day.

* * *

><p>came into Glee and went straight to the board. In all caps and blue marker he wrote, 'Emotions' and the turned and faced us with a huge smile on my face. This so couldn't be good. I leaned over to Mercedes and whispered to her, "I will bet you ten bucks this has something to do with Ms. P".<p>

She snickered. "I ain't betting that. A blind man could tell that."

"Okay guys, I know we've been through a whole lot over the last couple of months and with so close we need to get cracking. And I figured why don't we do something to get all the emotions out so we can start fresh. We are all going to pull from the hat of fate—", Everyone groaned, "—for an emotion. Then you'll need to pick a song that goes with that and perform it for us, okay? Who's first?".

Rachel being Rachel she got out of her seat first and pulled out a piece of paper. I saw her back tense up as she read it out loud.

"Loathing."

There were a few giggles. I was one of them doing the giggling. That fit Rachel so well it was just funny.

Finn went up next.

"Love", he said with a smile on his face.

I smiled back at him. I will admit that I zoned out for the next couple. I There was just me, Kurt and Blaine left. Kurt went up first. I saw him tense too. He turned around his face a light pink.

"Lust."

The whole room giggled at that one. Gotten better or not Kurts a little touchy on the whole 'sex is okay' thing. Blaine went next.

"Suprised". He smiled.

I was the last one that went up. I reached in and pulled out the last piece of paper. I stared blankly at it. I really don't think I could pull _this_ off.

"Joy." I said quietly.

The room was silent as I hurried back to my seat. What _was_ joy. I guess I had felt 'Happy' with Finn and Kurt and Blaine before. But joy? How would I do this?

* * *

><p>I kissed Finn and got out of the truck still worried about my project for glee. How was I supposed to do Joy? I sighed as I unlocked the front door and walked in, closing it behind me. I turned the corner into the living room and came face to face with my mother and father on one couch, my brother on the other. My parents faces were lit up with huge smiles.<p>

What you need to know about my mom is that she is very young. So is my father. Shes only twenty seven and my dads Thirty. She always wanted kids but was infertile. So she adopted my brother when he was eleven and two years later when I was fourteen.

"Hey, whats everyone so a happy about?", I asked.

"They wouldn't tell me until you got her! Come here!", Micheal said slightly excited.

I laughed and dropped my stuff on the floor and sat on the couch next to him.

"So whats going on?", I asked.

"You tell them", Mom said to dad.

"No, you tell them", He said back.

"I thought we were gunna tell them together!", She said poking him in the stomach.

"Will you just tell them?". He said.

"Tell us what?", me and my brother said together.

My mother gave us a huge smile. "I'm pregnant."

My jaw dropped and those two words shattered my world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun1 There it is! I know some of you may be thinking 'oh her moms pregnant, hows that scary or angsty?' well She was adopted and so was her brother because her mother was infertile. So it feels like she is being replaced. 'Thanks you were fun but were gunna have our own child now' kind of. So I hope you liked it, please go review! **

**Until next time1, **

**Victoria Michelle**


End file.
